dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BT-7274 vs Baymax
BT-7274 vs Baymax '''is ZombieSlayer23's 8th DBX! ' Description ''Titanfall vs Disney! Robot battle! They're kind and they totally kick but in the battlefield, both piloted by a great friend of theirs and end up making the ultimate sacrifices in the end to let their friend live. But who will be the one dying once again, today? '' Who do you want to win? BT-7274 Baymax Interlude '''NO RULES!' JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight After one last attack from his sword, the titan slumped to the ground and exploded. BT sheathed his sword and turned to walk away with Cooper inside of him. Cooper: You know that wasn't bad tin can! BT: Thank you, Cooper. As BT turns around to walk away, he hears a noise behind him. BT turns around to face another titan, his sword outstretched. Cooper smiles and gets out of BT, gripping his gun tightly and fires away at the monster while BT goes in for the offensive side of combat. BT quickly dodged a sword attack from the titan and drove his sword through the titan's head, instantly killing the pilot and the robot. The titan slumped to the ground and Cooper hopped back into BT's commanding spot. Cooper: Well, that was interesting. BT: Indeed. BT and Cooper hear another clanking noise behind them. Cooper: You have got to be kidding me. BT and Cooper turn behind them, facing Hiro and Baymax. Baymax: Hello. I am Baymax, your personal health care companion. Would you like a lollipop? ' Cooper, unable to take the robot seriously, laughed. Cooper: ''I am a grown adult, no thanks. Anyways, sorry, but me and my pal here are going to have to kill you. Stupid titans these days, trying to rule the earth. Hiro shrugged. Hiro: '''Now, I have no clue what you are talking about, but I'm ready for a battle. This will be interesting! Hiro leaps onto Baymax's back and gets into battle stance while Cooper hops inside BT, the titan's sword raised and Baymax's fist pointed at BT. HERE WE GO! DBX (Cue: Theme of Hugo: 0:33 - 1:40) Baymax and Hiro instantly hurl themselves at BT, giving Cooper the opportunity to try to gun Hiro down. However, Baymax was practically a shield for Hiro, blocking all the bullets from Cooper's gun. Baymax hurled his fist at BT, but the titan dodged the blow and kicked Baymax into the ground. Baymax quickly recovered from the blow and flew back into the air, punching BT rapidly. This gave Cooper the opportunity to take out Hiro, who wasn't having Baymax face him. Cooper fired once at Hiro point blank, dropping Hiro the ground and causing him to yell in alarm. Baymax quickly stopped his combo on BT and flew down to the ground just in time, catching Hiro with open arms. But before Baymax could drop Hiro into the ground, BT had already reached Baymax. BT landed several sharp punches into Baymax, launching Hiro over to Cooper. This gave Cooper the chance to grab Hiro's arm and twist it backwards before dropping Hiro into the ground, causing Hiro to shout once more for help. As soon as BT outstretched his arm in a punch position, Baymax ducked under the blow and kicked BT several feet backwards before blasting himself at Cooper. Baymax landed a hard punch into Cooper's face, causing the pilot to lose his grip on Hiro and fly several feet into the air. Baymax quickly got Hiro up on his feet and sighed. Baymax: Now, Hiro, I am taking on the titan several feet taller than me, I'm pretty sure you can handle a gunner. Hiro chuckled. Hiro: Of course I am! Get back into the fight, softie! Hiro activated his foot jet packs and flew into the air at Cooper while Baymax lunged at BT. BT quickly avoided a thrust kick into his face, grabbing Baymax's leg in mid-air and hurling it into the ground. BT quickly pulled out his sword and thrust it into the air. Baymax quickly rolled to his side as BT slammed the sword into the ground with such force the ground rumbled for a moment. As BT and Baymax recovered from the small earthquake, the scene focused on Hiro. Hiro slammed his fist into Cooper's gut, knocking the gunner downwards in a horizontal motion. As Cooper flew to the ground, he pulled out his energy gun and started firing it rapidly at Hiro. Hiro, with a gasp of horror, thrust himself away from Cooper, avoiding the blasts from the gun. As soon as Hiro reached the ground, Cooper had already reached Hiro. Cooper bucked the back off his gun on the side of Hiro's head, causing Hiro to yell in pain and pay his attention on the bruise. Cooper quickly kneed Hiro in the face and shoved him into the ground, but that only enraged Hiro. Hiro quickly got up and slammed his foot into Cooper's balls, taking damage on the gunner and causing Cooper to hiss in anger at Hiro. Cooper quickly fired blasts from his gun at Hiro before running after the blasts. Hiro quickly deflected the blasts with his armor, but he was not expecting Cooper. Cooper socked Hiro in the face, kicking him backwards, and finally butting the back of his gun at Hiro's balls. Cooper: That must have hurt! (Cue: Theme of King: 0:00 - 0:55) Hiro pounded his fist into the ground out of anger and lunged at Cooper, the screen instantly focusing it's attention back on BT and Baymax. As the ground rumbled, Baymax managed to fire his hand at BT in a punch motion. BT quickly dodged the fist and lunged himself at Baymax, whom leaped into the air, barely grazing BT's armor. As BT slammed into the ground, Baymax's hand retracted into BT's gut, forcing the titan backwards. Baymax quickly forced his hand back into his body and slammed his fist into BT's face one more time, blasting the titan through the ground and rumbling towards Hiro and Cooper. As Hiro lunged at Cooper, BT rolled over dangerously towards the 2 humans. Hiro avoided the attack when he leaped into the air, luck the only thing coursing through his head as he opened his eyes wide as the titan rolled below him. However, Cooper wasn't so lucky. BT crashed into Cooper, causing him to disappear under the earth and BT to finally stop moving. Baymax slowly picked up Hiro from the ground and tilted his head. Baymax: Are you all right? ' Hiro shrugged. Hiro: '''Yeah, yeah I'll be fine. Let's get outta here. ' As Baymax lifted himself into the air, a force so powerful stopped him in his tracks and slammed the robot into the ground, dropping Hiro into the ground as well. Baymax turned his head backwards, facing BT-7274 once more as the titan still managed to get a hold on Baymax's twitching leg. BT thrust Baymax into the air and slammed the robot into the ground repeatedly. As Hiro tried to fight back, a light touch appeared on his shoulder. He turned around and was instantly socked in the face, knocking the kid into the ground. Hiro then lifted his head upwards, opening his eyes wide in horror as he stared at Cooper. Cooper: Haha, thought I was dead?! It'll take more than a titan to stomp on me- SON OF A-'' Baymax was instantly thrust into Cooper's body, weakening the gunner at once. Cooper, unable to move, groaned in horror. Hiro could only laugh and noticed Cooper's fallen gun, lying on the ground, calling Hiro's name. Cooper slowly realized what was happening and yelled in horror. Cooper: ''BT, IMMEDIATE SUPPORT! BT slammed Baymax into the ground one last time before launching himself at Hiro and smashed himself into Hiro, smearing blood across the screen. Hiro toppled into the ground and groaned, cuts forming around his body. Cooper managed to slowly get up, equipped his gun, and aimed it at Hiro. Cooper: This will be fun! Before he could fire, Hiro backhanded the gun out of BT's hand and into the ground before socking Cooper in the gut. Cooper stammered backwards. Cooper: Guess not. Cooper flung himself at Hiro, ready for the final battle. Cooper managed to block one of Hiro's attacks and countered it with a kick int he helmet, flinging Hiro several feet backwards. Baymax is seen slowly getting up from the ground, his eyes glowing red in hatred. BT notices this and prepares himself for the final battle with Baymax. Baymax quickly hurls his fist at BT, whom caught the fist with his bare hands and hurled it back at Baymax. However, that was a mistake. Baymax caught the fist and placed it back into his arm before flinging himself at BT. BT, still retracting his arm from the hard throw, was unable to avoid Baymax's attacks. Baymax landed a series of punches and kicks before uppercutting BT into the air. Baymax hurled his fist at BT once more, crashing the fist into BT's window. Baymax, with a final punch into BT's face, blasted the titan backwards. The titan smashed into the ground but quickly recovered from the attack. Baymax flung himself at BT, however, the titan was ready. In mid-air, BT slashed his sword at Baymax's left arm, slicing it into screws and bolts without hesitation. BT finally lifted Baymax into the air, and the screen focused back on Cooper vs Hiro. (Cue: By The Hand of the Mortal: 1:22 - 1:46) Cooper and Hiro exchanged attacks from one another, avoiding attacks and firing attacks. Finding a weak spot, Hiro managed to kick Cooper in the crotch, causing the gunner to shout in alarm. Hiro then smashed his fist sideways into Cooper's right cheek, snapping Cooper's neck to the right. Cooper, taken some damage off of the punch, managed to recover from the attack and fire at Hiro with his gun. Hiro, activating his sensor on his helmet, dodged the bullets like they were nothing and flung himself at Cooper. Hiro flung his right leg at Cooper, but the gunner avoided the attack and butted Hiro's head with the back of his gun. Hiro collapsed to the ground, helmet knocked off his head. Cooper slowly chuckled and aimed his gun at Hiro. Cooper: This is the fun part! I am going to make you bleed, you SON OF A-'' Baymax's body was smashed into Hiro's body with such force Hiro's body was obliterated into blood and organs. Cooper, mouth wide open, managed to make a slight twitch with his right eyeball, signing his rage and shock at what had just happen. Baymax slowly tried to get up, but BT slammed his sword into the ground, erupting a wave of energy through the ground. The wave passed through Baymax, and for a moment their was a brief pause. Before BT thought the attack didn't work, Baymax was obliterated into screws and bolts, the robot's halves slumping to the ground. BT: ''That wasn't that difficult. Cooper stomped his foot into the ground and roared. Cooper: ''EVERY TIME I GET CUT OFF FROM WHATEVER I HAVE TO SAY, NOBODY-'' '''DBX Conclusion The Winners Are... BT-7274 and Cooper! Fun Fact * Cooper's quote, "SON OF A-", was a reference to ZombieSlayer23's previous battle, Beast vs Ghira. * This was originally going to be ZombieSlayer23's Season 1 Finale, as well as the Season 7 Finale of OMM. Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Titanfall vs Disney' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights